A Drunken Daze
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Seto and Joey try to sober up Yugi before Yami finds out what's going on. Two-shot. T for Underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**AuthorsNote:** Hello.! Im back! Its has been a long time! Everything just kinda fell apart, and there was never any time for , MSN, Skype, or the internet for that matter. =( But everything seems okay now and I decided to write this story:) Enjoy this Two-Shot =D****

**A ****Drunken Daze**

**Chapter 1:****  
><strong>

Joey could _feel _it. Thankfully, he couldn't see it and, with that thought, he thanked just about every higher being out there.

But, dammit, _he could feel it_. Seto's glare pierced through his brain as if the man had taken a sword to his eyeball.

The blonde couldn't decide if the man's voice would be a bit better if it was screaming rage, but instead he recieved a cold, soulless, "What happened?"

Those two beers settling in Joey's stomach weren't doing too awesome at the moment. "Um, well, uh," he started to break out in a sweat, as he ringed his hands together nervously, "We were just, you know, being some _normal_ teenagers and we, uh,-"

Yugi looped an arm around Seto's shoulders, getting as close as he possibly could. "It's kay, Seto," he slurred, "it's, uh... uh... It's kay, Seto."

Seto didn't waver or stagger. He just clipped off, "How many have you had?"

Yugi's eyes widened a little. After standing in silence for a second, he squinted at the ceiling, holding on to Seto for balance. After the answer didn't appear on the ceiling, like he figured it was supposed to, he looked down at the palm of his hand. He moved a finger, then another, his mouth whispering off numbers. Then he stopped, squinted again, and turned back to Seto. "How many what?"

Joey face palmed, burying his face in his hands.

"How many beers?," Seto clipped again.

Yugi nodded and squinted back at this hand. His fingers started to move again until he reached the number five. He blinked and just started over, again only getting as far as five. Wait, he was pretty sure he had more beers than that, so why didn't he have more fingers than that? It didn't make sense. Why did he only have five fingers on this hand anyway? Wait, no, the thumb's not a finger. With the new knowledge, he counted again, reaching only four this time. Wait, no, that's not right.

Then something else was knocking on his brain. He squinted at the floor this time, trying to bring it back to the surface, but he just gave up. He looked back to the man he was hanging off of, "What was the question?"

Joey felt it again, as if his brain were being stabbed repeatedly. The blonde jerked back, "Oh, God, Yug, you're not helping!"

The young duelist shot back, "I'm helping! If I knew what you were making I could help better, though."

Joey slowly replaced his face back into his hands.

Seto turned his attention back to the kid around his neck. "Yugi, your drunk."

"Nu-uh!," he slurred, his brows furrowing. "Yami said that stuff like alcohols and stuff doesn't do stuffs to me,"**(A/N: Yeah, dont ask :P)** he explained, "So, no matter _how drunk_ I may seem to you," he took this time to poke Seto in the chest, missed, tried again, and hit that time, "... you, I'm _not _drunk, cause Yami said so."

Seto raised a brow, "So Yami knows about this?"

Yugi's eyes immediately widened. "Don't tell Yami. He might get mad! And we can't tell you either, cause you might get mad and tell the Yami and tell you and you're the _last_ person we wanna tell," he slurred off, getting closer and closer to Seto's face the whole time.

Joey's voice whimpered out between his hands. "Yugi, please shut up."

"But I'm helping!," Yugi said, furrowing his brows again, "And you _still_ haven't told me what I'm helping with."

A few hours ago, Joey and Yugi had hit a party, both successfully getting drunk (one a lot more than the other). After the party, Joey decided it would be okay to go back to the mansion. It was a big enough place and Yugi snuck through it all the time. Granted he was rather sober when he went in stealth mode, but Joey thought that maybe the two of them together could pull it off.

Unfortunately, Seto had met them at the door..

Yugi started mumbling something inaudible, as the other two just stared at him. He became quiet, then he let out a snicker, then a chuckle, then he started laughing, then he doubled over, laughing his ass off.

Seto just blinked at the teenager hanging off his shoulders. "We need to sober him up."

Joey looked up, "What? Now?"

"Yami wanted to talk to him when he got back," Seto explained, then mumbled, "He's going to be pretty angry if he finds out about this."

Joey shrugged, "I figured as much, but why do you-" The blonde stopped for a second and Seto looked over to him. "You... You don't want him mad at you, do you?"

"I'd like to _avoid_ that outcome," Seto said, shrugging Yugi onto his shoulders so he could properly help him get around.

Yugi started laughing harder, as Seto turned him around, walking to the main hallway on the ground floor, Joey following behind. The very drunk teen would try to stop laughing, apparently trying to say something, but the chuckles just kept coming back.

o0o0o0o

This wasn't really something that Seto particularly _wanted _to do, but it was probably the smartest thing. After sneaking around house and trying to keep Yugi quiet (the quiet game was simply not working today), Seto hauled the drunk teenager into his room, Joey sneaking in behind them.

Yugi stopped chuckling and looked around. "Why are we in here?," he said, his voice getting even more slurred by the minute, "This place is too... bluuuuuue."

"My shower's the only one that doubles as a tub," Seto answered, moving Yugi in that direction.

The statement caught Joey's attention. "Uh... what?"

"But I don't wanna take a bath! I smell like fun right now!," the drunk one said, his head rolling back.

"Yugi," Seto answered, still moving that way, "You smell like beer and vomit."

"Yeah, but that's what the party smelled like," Yugi said, "and it must have been fun cause it was a party so it must have been fun."

Joey rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the two, flipping the lights on in the bathroom.

"Now, it's too briiiiight," Yugi whined.

The others just ignored him at this point. Seto got near the tub and Yugi started freaking. "No! I don't wanna get wet!"

Joey moved to the head of the tub, while Seto tried to hold Yugi in place, who was now moaning and wiggling. Seto turned immediately to Joey for help.

So, he just said the first thing that came to him. "Yugi, just, uh... think of it as a swimming pool."

Yugi immediately stopped struggling and eyed the tub. "... Swimming pool..."

Joey felt his brain being stabbed again, but it was quickly forgotten as Yugi screamed, "CANNON BALL!" He quickly tripped on the edge of the tub, as the rest of his body ran head on into porcelain with a nice, resounding 'clonk'.

"It's not wet," Yugi moaned, "Why isn't it wet? It's a tub, right?... It _is_ a tub, right? What is this thing?"

Seto shot his eyes to Joey again. "Are you sure all he did was drink?"

"Guy doesn't hold his liquor well," Joey shrugged and bent over to turn the shower on and instantly pelting Yugi with cold water.

All it did was make him giggle.

Five minutes later and it was still mostly uneffective. Joey was sitting on the edge of Seto's sink, while Seto himself was sitting on the floor, by the tub, wondering just how many Yugi had to drink.

Yugi, who was sitting in the tub, soaked, was looking at the ceiling, moving his finger up and down. Eventually, he asked, "Joey, what's that song?"

"What song, Yug?," Joey asked. His couple of beers have finally settled and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"That song that's, like all, you know. What's it called?"

"I don't know what song you're talking about Yugi."

"Yeah, you do. We heard it at the party. It's stuck in my head, but I... don't... What's it called, Joey?"

The blonde face palmed. "I don't know what so-"

"I remember!," Yugi said, "It's, um..." He squinted at the ceiling smiled, "TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT! I remember. Wooooo Hooooo."

Joey started rubbing his temples, "Yugi, I got a headache."

Yugi got quieter, but he kept singing. "Good, good night... Good... good..."

Seto noticed the eyes were starting to droop. "Yugi?"

"Got a... feeling..."

"No, Yugi. Don't-"

"Woo... hoo..." His head rolled to his shoulder and Yugi was out.

"Oh, damn," Seto said, staring at Yugi as if he'd wake up again.

Joey was, surprisingly, the first to go to attention. "Hot water!"

Seto turned the hot water on full blast... but Yugi didn't even stir. His skin did turn a nice red color, though.

Seto blinked. "This is bad."

The other teen jumped off the sink. "Just tell Yami that we didn't come here or something. We just went to my dad's place."

Seto was considering this... when the dreaded, serene voice drifted in from his bedroom. "Seto? You there?"

"It's him-!," Joey screamed, but his mouth was quickly covered by Seto's hand.

Yami's voice came through again, "Did you ever find Yugi?"

"It's the comm-link in my room," Seto whispered, as Joey gave a light nod. After a few tense seconds, they heard a beep than meant he had cut the line.

Seto instantly turned to Yugi, cutting off the water. "We don't have much time. He'll be looking for us."

Joey put his arm around Yugi's shoulders, as Seto took the other side, hoisting the soaking wet boy out of the tub. "Where are we going?," the blonde asked.

"The kitchen," Seto said, dragging Yugi out of the bathroom and towards the door, "He never goes in there, anyway."

o0o0o0o

Yugi was laying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen that was nearest to Seto's room. He was still very wet and very unconcious.

"Come on, Yugi!," Joey screamed, slapping the other teen in the face again. He didn't stir. "Yami's going to be _super _mad with us, Yugi! You gotta wake up!"

Seto knelt down by Yugi's other side, holding a steaming cup.

"What's that?," Joey asked, in an almost panicky voice.

"Coffee."

"Oh, good! That'll work!" Joey then proceded to take the cup from Seto's hand... and splashed it on Yugi's face.

It took a few seconds to register _exactly _what he just done. Joey's eyes widened as he very, very slowly turned to look at Seto. "I think those two beers are still working on me."

Seto's eyebrows were as far up as they could go, starring at the blonde. "You think?"

The teen quickly turned back to his unconcious friend. "Why isn't he screaming in pain and horror?"

"Because he's unconcious," Seto answered, taking the cup from Joey and standing.

"Well, ok, but shouldn't we try to get it off of him or someth-" Joey was instantly pelted with water.

Through the spitting and sputtering, Joey realized that Seto had discovered the spayer on the sink, seeing as how he was spraying both the teen's off. After the man stopped and put the sprayer back, Joey sputtered, "Why'd you get me, too?"

"You just threw hot coffee all over him," Seto answered, motioning to Yugi, "Do I _need_ a better reason?"

Joey just face palmed. "Alright, fine," he said, giving up, "but what do we do with him now?"

Seto shrugged, "My idea was coffee. If he's not going to wake up with it all over, he won't wake up with it in him. It's your turn, now."

The blonde scoffed, "I'm not the one wanting him sober. Why am I even here?"

"Because, if this goes down badly, I know all your hiding places ."

"... Oh, well, that is a good reason," Joey nodded. Seemed like if Seto was going down, he was going to take the world with him. "Smelling salts?," he suggested.

"That includes trying to get around Yami," Seto pointed out.

Joey just groaned and leaned back against the cabinets. "I don't know, man. I mean, we've done water, we've done pain, what else... is... there?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, while Joey was silent for a second. Then, he said, "I have an idea."

**Authors Note: **Continued in Ch.2. Will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone for the reviews on this story! And the for reviews on my other stories! Really appreciate it :). And as a reward I have the second chapter up :D Yay! Enjoy!****

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>

Seto raised his voice over the roar of the water, "And what's your idea, again?"

Joey looked over the edge of the top of the waterfall that was in Seto's backyard. "We've tried water and we've tried pain, but we haven't tried water _and_ pain."

Seto was holding up Yugi, as he starred at Joey for a second. "You know, this just might kill him."

While Seto looked over the edge, Joey moved back. "Nah, he won't die."

"How do you figure?"

"Cause you'll be with him," Joey said, pushing Seto's back and sending both over the edge. Revenge was sweet. Unfortunately, Seto had grabbed on to Joey's sleeve, which pulled the blonde over as well.

He wanted to scream, he really did, but the water at the bottom had suddenly met the group head on, making the splash echo through the whole yard. How they were still alive was, honestly, beyond him. Joey's instant reaction was to swim up for air, which he did. He burst through to the surface, breathing heavy and coughing out the water he had taken in, when he felt his brain being stabbed again.

With a little squeek, he looked up to see Seto swimming next to him, glaring him down. Seto raised a hand, placed it on top of Joey's trembling head, and dunked him.

The water splashed around for a few seconds, as Joey's arms flailed around, until Seto relented and Joey came back up. "Ah!," he breathed in, "What the heck, Seto? You trying to kill me?"

"You're the one that tried to kill us!," Seto sent back, his patience shot to hell. Yami was going to _kill _them.

"You tried to kill me with the sprayer!"

"Not the point!"

"Yes it is!"

Thus, they started splashing water at each other like five year olds, mainly to drown/kill the other, when a dark figure started to come from the water. They both instantly stopped moving and starred at it.

With a 'bloop' Yugi bobbed back up to the surface of the water, laying on his stomach, still out.

"Yugi!" They both quickly splashed over to him.

A few minutes later, they all had managed to crawl back on land, like some drowned rats, panting for air. Yugi was layed out in between them, ok, for the most part.

Seto, once he caught his breath, stood up and took Yugi's arm again, tugging the boy up. "We never mention this again."

Joey nodded fiercely, looping Yugi's other arm across his shoulders. "What do we do now?"

"Hide," Seto answered. "We just hide. We're screwed, anyway."

"Agreed," Joey said. He never heard Seto talk so... normal before, but, then again, they were under some pretty heavy stress at the moment. It honestly didn't surprise him in the least that Seto was scarred of an Egyptain pharaoh, particularly _that_ pharaoh.

A sound broke him from his thoughts and he stopped walking, looking around for the noise, paranoid as hell. There it was again... coming from...

Joey and Seto both looked at Yugi. The teen smacked again, then let out a massive yawn. His head moved up as his eyes blinked open.

"You're awake!," Joey exclaimed, ecstatic for the turn of events.

Yugi opened his mouth, closed it, opened again, and threw up.

o0o0o0o

...

Did he really think he was _that_ stupid?

"Seto?," Yami called through his cell phone, getting annoyed, "Answer me, rich boy."

Usually, if Seto wasn't responding to his phone, it meant the worst, but this time it just meant that he was hiding something. Something that he was hiding from him and only him.

Personally, it ticked him off.

Yami's shoes clicked against the floor, as he stalked down the hall, eyebrow twitching "Seto. I will find you."

Heard Nothing.

"You can't hide from me, Seto."

Heard Nothing.

"Dammit! I know where you sleep at night!"

Still heard nothing.

He let out a growl and continued stalking. If this had anything to do with Yugi, he was going to kill him.

o0o0o0o

Yugi hurled again. After spilling what little was still in his stomach, he spat out, "I'm siiiiiiiiick."

"Yes, Yugi, you're sick," Joey said, rubbing his eyes. They had found a bathroom, and pushed the teen into it. Yugi hung over the toilet, Joey stood behind him, and Seto was leaning against the door.

The blonde turned to Seto behind him. "Well, he's awake now," Joey said, "Wasn't that the goal?"

"Oh yeah," Seto answered, "Bring him to Yami, _like that_. Brilliant idea."

"Then what do we do now?," he shrugged.

"Hide."

"Hide?"

"Hide."

Joey blinked,

"I'm not scared of him," Seto furrowed his brow.

The blonde smirked, "Didn't say you were."

Seto was about to make a comeback, when Yugi hurled again, basically ending their conversation. Suddenly, Seto looked up, then looked around.

Yugi sputtered, bringing his head out of the toilet. "I think I'm sick."

Joey sighed. "Yes, Yugi, you're-" Seto grabbed both of the boy's collars, dragging them to other end of the bathroom at, at least, sixty miles an hour and hid in the shower with the shower curtains around them.

The blonde was, needless to say, taken aback, "What was-?"

"Shush!," Seto said, looking around the edge of the door. "It's Yami!"

"Yam-?" Seto covered the blonde's mouth just in time for the door to slam open.

Yami's shoes clicked through the bathroom, his nose wrinkling at the smell. Either Seto really did think he was that stupid or he was desperate.

He stopped. His violet eyes darting around the room.

Seto was holding his breath, as was Joey, but Yugi just sort of... swayed. All Seto could do was pray that he wouldn't puke now.

Yami's footsteps faded as he walked out. The door closed. Seto and Joey took a deep sigh, as Yugi threw up again. Apparently, he had been holding it.

"Okay, Seto," Joey sighed, "Now, what do we do? I mean, he can _find _us. Do we lock him up somewhere?"

"Yeah, cause that'll work," Seto answered, walking out from their hiding spot.

"Maybe we should just leave the house," the teen shook his head, looping Yugi's arm around his shoulders, following behind Seto.

"Agreed," Seto answered, opening the door, "Let's go to-" Wow, Yami could look pissed if he wanted to.

The pharaoh was standing on the other side of the door, arms folded, brows furrowed, foot tapping.

The boy's were all silent, starring at him wide eyed, except for Yugi, who waved at him.

He glared at the tall man in front of him. "Seto, you-"

Seto quickly slammed the door. "Window!"

Joey started to scramble, but Yugi was just dead weight. It didn't really matter, since the door slammed open again. "Seto!"

The man in question started backing up, "Now, Yami, it's not-"

He walked past him and over to a more than obvious, sick Yugi, "What's wrong with him?"

"Bug," Seto answered.

"Virus," Joey answered.

It took a second, but Seto improvised, "It's a bug virus."

He glared at both of them and looked back to Yugi, who lazily looked up at him. "Hey, Yami," he slurred, "You know, have I ever told you-," Yugi stopped, turned, puked, then turned back and blinked, "-ever told you that you're _really_ hot. Not like Robert Pattinson hot. But Jonnny Depp hot."

Joey's eyes fluttered closed.

"Yugi," Yami asked slowly, "Are you drunk?"

He shook his head. "Seto said I am, but I don't see it."

He turned his glare over to Seto, who was face palming.

Yugi waved his hand. "Oh, wait, no," he said, changing his answer, "You're more like Shia Lebeouf hot."

Joey whispered, "Yugi, be quiet."

It only made the boy whine, "But I'm helping!"

Seto massaged his temples. "Oh god," he whispered under his breath.

o0o0o0o

It was amazing what a drunk teen could sleep through. He could sleep through hot coffee being thrown on his face, he could sleep through falling off a thirty foot waterfall, and he could sleep through one of hell's own harpies on a tyraid of mass murder.

"What The _Hell_?," he screamed.

Yugi had passed out again somewhere along the line, so he just lay on his bed, in a blissful sleep, while Seto and Joey had to withstand Yami's wrath.

"What happened?," he screamed again.

Joey raised a brave finger, "Um, it wasn't really-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, sir," he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Yami," Seto decided to try his luck, "I think you may be-"

"Listen!," he pointed a deadly finger in his face, switching it between him and the teen, "You _do not_ want me to know who's fault this was. I will kill one or both of you."

They both shifted and he continued.

"Whatever happened tonight, see that it NEVER happens AGAIN! Both of you!"

Joey raised his brave finger again, "Well, Yugi was the one to get himself-"

His finger pointed at him, "You're supposed to be his best friend! Keep him out of trouble! And what happens? He wobbles home, DRUNK!"

Seto tried again, "At least, Joey didn't ditch him or-"

"AND YOU!," his finger appeared in his face again, "You're supposed to help keep an eye on him! Just make sure he doesn't end up dead! Like, for instance, ALCOHOL POISONING!"

"You have to a lot of alcohol for that... to...," Seto was trying to make a point, but Joey had started shaking his head, which brought up the question again... How many had Yugi had?

Yami's voice grew into an evil whisper. "Why didn't you just bring him _to me_?"

Seto opened his mouth, but he let out a scream before he could say anything. This time his deadly finger pointed at the door. "OUT!"

Joey made a run for it, but Seto stayed in his spot, hands still in his pockets. "Yami, don't-"

"NOW!"

Seto hung his head and walked out.

Once the door had closed, he saw Joey leaning against the wall in the hallway, hand over his heart. "He's...," he tried to find the right word, "vicious."

"There is a good thing in all this," Seto told him.

The blonde blinked up at him, "Yeah, what?"

"Yugi is going to get a much worse lecture than that."

Joey chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. And his hangover."

Seto nodded, then looked at Joey seriously. "No more parties."

"No more alcohol," he nodded, "or we'll all die."

"Exactly," Seto said, and started walking down the hall, "Thanks for helping me, anyway."

Joey looked up with a grin, "Weren't you going to kill me?"

"Maybe later," Seto waved, not looking back.

**Authors Note:** LOL! R&R thanks! and for the record I HATE robert pattinson! (if you like him im sorry, but just no :P )


End file.
